In recent years, for example, DVDs (Digital Versatile Discs) have become widespread as recording media having mass storage and capable of random access, and, in addition, DVD devices that use DVDs to perform various types of processing have also become widespread.
DVD devices include, for example, DVD recorders that record and play back television broadcast program data or the like on DVDs, car navigation systems which have map information or the like recorded on DVDs and which display the map information, and game machines which have game programs or the like recorded on DVDs and which execute the programs.
Regarding DVDs, their details are described in, for example, Non-Patent Document 1.
[Non-Patent Document 1] DVD Specifications for Read-Only Disc Part 3; Version 1.1 December 1997